Xvart Village
The Xvart Village, also known as the Area West of Nashkel, is a wilderness area that is, as its name suggests, west of Nashkel. The xvarts that have been raiding livestock and terrorizing farmers in the general vicinity of Nashkel have a base of operations here in the form of a small village. Plot *This area is not essential to complete the game. However, if Edwin or Minsc have joined the party, Gorion's Ward will most likely pass through the area on the way to either rescue or kill Dynaheir at the Gnoll Stronghold, as it is on the most direct route there from Nashkel. Even then, though, visiting the area isn't 100% certain, because there is another way to get to the Stronghold, it's just a bit more roundabout. *Gorion's Ward may discover in their travels that xvarts have been conducting raids on farms around Nashkel and being a general nuisance. This is where those xvarts came from. Characters Nexlit the Xvart Nexlit is the chieftain of the Xvart Village in the area, and will attack Gorion's Ward and their party after a very short dialogue. Borda Borda is an unscrupulous traveling salesman who can be found wandering around just west of the village. He offers to sell some of his goods to Gorion's Ward, but it's a bad deal, to say the least. Ursa the Cave Bear Ursa is the so-called "protector" of the Xvart Village, but isn't quite as benevolent as the xvarts seem to think. Quests Xvart Raids This quest begins in the Lonely Peaks, north of Nashkel. There, Gorion's Ward saves a farmer's cow from a group of xvarts. The farmer will then inform them that xvarts have been raiding livestock in the outskirts of Nashkel recently. The resulting journal entry hints that the xvarts must have at least one base of operations nearby. This village, along with the xvart enclave in the Fire Leaf Forest, are those bases of operations. However, the quest is bugged and won't be moved to the Completed Quests area even if both bases are cleared out. Places *The Xvart Village the area is named for is located in the center of the area. The village consists of six huts and a pool of water. It is impossible to enter any of the huts, however. The party will be attacked by Nexlit the Xvart, Ursa the Cave Bear, and a swarm of xvarts upon entering the village. *There is a bear cave to the north of the village. Treasures *In the cave north of the village (4255,924) a Cave Bear guards these items: Bracers of Defense AC 8, Potion of Fire Resistance, and a Flail +1. Enemies *Non-respawning: Cave Bears, Xvarts *Respawning: Black Bears, Brown Bears, Cave Bears, Dire Wolves, Wolves, Xvarts Transitions * N: two areas :* Fisherman's Lake 12 hrs :* Archaeological Site 12 hrs * W: Area North of Gnoll Stronghold a.k.a. Bear Riverhttp://www.forgottenwars.com/bg1/ar4600.htm 16 hrs * S: Area East of Gnoll Stronghold a.k.a. Dryad Fallshttp://www.forgottenwars.com/bg1/ar5200.htm 24 hrs * E: Nashkel 20 hrs Links Category:Articles with redlinks